


The Untitled Angsty Jeremy Fic

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Untitled Be More Chill Role-Swap AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Jeremy Heere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jeremy Has Two Dads, Meltdown, Michael Mell Has a Squip, Mr. Heere and Mr. Reyes Are Married AU, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Michael just threw away 12 years of friendship over a tic-tac.





	The Untitled Angsty Jeremy Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I drew a sad pic of Jeremy and wanted to write a fic around it. Swap AU! This will probably be the only thing I'll write for it, but in case that changes Here's the roll swaps:
> 
> Jeremy and Michael  
Christine and Rich  
Jake and Brooke  
Chloe and Jenna
> 
> Also Mr. Heere and Mr. Reyes are dating cause that's just my brand now.

Jeremy sluggishly walked into his house, shivering from head to toe. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd been severely underdressed for the current weather or because he felt like he was going to cry... Today had been rough for him, taking a large toll on him both physically and mentally...

Michael just ended 12 years of friendship over a tic tac... An evil tic tac that would probably get him killed, or worse even. And yet, Jeremy couldn't wrap his head around why. Why was he less important than the SQUIP? Why was Michael so willing to throw him aside and treat him like nothing? 

Why did he call him a Loser?

His cardigan was soaked, a feeling he hated, yet his senses felt so exhausted that he couldn't really bring himself to take it off... It was one of his comfort items, he needed something else to replace it before he could get rid of it. 

"Jeremy? Is that you?" He heard his dad, Mr. Heere, call out from the other room. Jeremy winced a little at the noise, not able to fully process. He couldn't respond, non-verbality held a stronghold on his throat, but instead he just continued his lethargic movements. His gaze shot downwards, unwilling to take in anything other than the very simple floor patterns. He could hear two sets of footprints, and of course, he knew his fathers were drawing near.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" His Pa, Mr. Reyes, had asked. Jeremy's shoulders hunched over his neck, his arms moving into what could only be described as a T-Rex position. His dads seemed to shuffle around a bit, then he was being handed a little clicker toy.

He clicked it a few times, taking deep breaths... Slowly working himself to be able to look at his fathers (though, not keeping eye-contact). It was hard to see them through his tears, but he thought they looked sad.

...He dropped the clicker, lunging forwards to hug his dad. He squeezed him tightly, hiccuping and sobbing into his shoulder. His Pa soon joined them, Jeremy being comfortably squeezed between the two of them. They stayed like this for a while, Jeremy crying out half of his body as his fathers held and shushed him. It was simple, but ti was exactly what he needed after the night he just had. 

Eventually, Jeremy managed to get out some words. "M-M-Michael..."

His Dad pulled away. "Do you want us to call him?"

Jeremy shook his head. "M-Michael... h-hates... me..." He whimpered. His Pa gave him a look.

"What happened?" He asked. Jeremy tried to tell them, but his throat croaked up on him again... He buried his face into his Dad's chest, too overwhelmed to speak.

"Sh, It's alright Jeremy... You don't have to tell us right now." He assured.

"Yeah, What do you need sport?" 

Jeremy turned slightly, holding his hand out and making a few writing motions. His Pa got up, retrieved his clipboard from its usual spot, and gave him the pen he kept with it...

A few minutes later, Jeremy was between his dad's on the couch, his weighted blanket on his lap and a cup of mint tea in his hands. He'd pulled his glasses off by this point, the glare causing too much additional stress. He took a few small sips of his drink, trying to just focus on the tea... The warmth, the taste, the scent... He tried to keep his senses focused on calm things... The dry clothes he'd changed into, His Dad on his Left, His Pa on his right, The rain he'd been out in pattering against the window...

He slowly managed to explain what happened to his dads, sans the SQUIP information: Michael being adopted by the popular kids, him avoiding and ignoring him all month, their huge fight in the bathroom at Brooke Lohst's Party, and the bigger panic attack Jeremy had afterward... When he was done with his story (and his tea), he leaned into his dad's shoulder, his eyes shutting and a few stray whimpers on his throat. His Dad hummed a soft tune, it's vibrations and tone lulling Jeremy into a temporary bliss.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, it became apparent to the Heere-Reyes' that Jeremy had fallen asleep. His face was still puffy and red from all the crying, but overall he seemed a lot calmer than he'd been earlier that night. Linus Heere brushed a few strands of hair out of his son's face, then carefully hoisted him up. Rocky Reyes followed his husband (the weighted blanket in his arms) as he carried Jeremy up to his room.

"Do you think they really might not be friends anymore?" Rocky asked. Linus sighed.

"I don't know, I hope not but... I really don't know."

"Should we call his mothers? Maybe there's something they know that we don't?" Rocky quietly opened the door to Jeremy's bedroom. 

"Maybe. In the morning, when Jeremy's still asleep. But..." Linus paused, setting his son down in his bed.

"But?" Rocky asked. His husband sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"I think we have to be prepared for this to actually be the end." He mumbled, clearly upset by the thought. Michael had been Jeremy's only friend for years, his best friend at that. And, well, now that they weren't on good terms... There was a chance that friendship would never recover. 

Rocky gently gripped his hand. "There's still a chance, I think. Let's not lose hope so quickly." 

The couple looked down at their son, carefully tucking him under the covers and setting his weighted blanket right on top of them. Jeremy shifted a little, curling his body and looking more comfortable in his slumber. The Fathers took turns pressing kisses to his forehead.

"Sleep tight, private." His Dad whispered.

"We'll be here when you wake up." His Pa assured.

They tip-toed out of the room, letting Jeremy have some well-needed rest. Though, their concerns for their son didn't end there.

"I can't remember the last time I saw him this upset." Linus mumbled, shaking his head. 

Rocky pulled his husband into a side-hug, trying to think. "Me neither... Let's make breakfast tomorrow. We haven't done that in a while, and I think Jeremy might need it."

His husband smiled softly, leaning more into his hold. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave Comments!!!


End file.
